Fireworks
by DettyisLove
Summary: "You're not stupid for wanting to be in love. Maybe it's a lot simpler to find it than you're making it to be. Maybe it was always right there in front of you. Maybe you just had to look closer." The one true time Betty felt fireworks...and she was surrounded by them in her favorite place with her favorite person...


**Fireworks**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these beautiful characters or Ugly Betty, I'm just writing about them because they are wonderful For entertainment only._

Betty was walking along the bridge reveling in the warm night air. She needed some place to think and be alone with her thoughts. Looking out into the city relishing in the lights glowing along the water was the best place she knew of to do that. Betty looked in the direction of the city, colored fire painting the night sky. She loved how they reflected on the water. She looked back ahead of her to see someone in the distance, leaning along the rail. When she got closer she realized who it was. "Daniel?" he turned in the direction of the voice he instantly recognized.

"Betty?" Daniel asked in surprise. He admired the simple blue dress that she was wearing thinking it was very flattering to her.

Betty walked closer "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I could ask you the same question." Betty smiled lightly and nodded.

He looked at her. "I was just thinking." Betty looked at him. "I came here to think, too." she said smiling.

Betty leaned along the rail looking up at the sky as the sparks turned into beautiful colors and patterns.

"Can you believe this? Us... here...almost two years later" Betty smiled looking over the rail. Daniel looked at her. "It's great."

"Ya" Betty smiled turning to him. "Do you remember that night?" Betty asked curiously.

"I could never forget it. That was a great night." He said smiling looking off in the distance. Betty watched his eyes. "It was"

"We should do it again." Daniel said simply still looking up at the sky.

"I would love that." Betty said smiling brighter. Daniel smiled able to see her smile from the corner of his eye. She looked at him for a moment thinking that he is wearing the same shirt he wore when they were here before. The color definitely suited him. Betty turned back looking at the water how the lights from the buildings reflected, with the sparks splashing in front and disappearing into the blackness again.

"So, what are you so deep in thought about?" Betty asked curiously turning her face to look at him.

He just sighed. "Things." He said looked at him oddly. "Like?"

He just smirked turning to her "What are you thinking about?" he asked with a teasing tone. Betty smiled. "I'll only tell you if you tell me." Betty said playfully.

"Ok. You tell me first, though." Daniel said with a smile. "I already called it." he added with a light laugh. Betty just looked at him. She liked when he laughed.

"Okay." She said with a smile and turned back so she was facing the city. "I was thinking about Henry. I don't think I'm doing the right thing anymore." Betty said with a tone of confusion. When he didn't respond she continued. "I think everyone was right...including you." She turned to look at him. "I am stupid for pretending to be in a relationship with someone...who is only going to leave." She sighed lightly.

Daniel looked at her and just smiled. "Betty, you're not stupid for wanting to be in love. Maybe it's a lot simpler to find it than you're making it to be. Maybe it was always right there in front of you." He looked back over the rail. "Maybe you just had to look closer." Betty studied him looking over at the lights. She leaned back over, their elbows touching. There was a silence for a minute or two. "So, is that what you were thinking about?" Betty asked curiously. Daniel looked at her, his eyes slightly big in surprise. He just smirked "How did you know?" he asked with a perceptive tone. She looked at him. "It's in your eyes."

Daniel smiled looking at her, the blasting lights illuminating her face. "Betty, do you want me to tell you what I was thinking about?" he asked with a glimmer in his eyes. Betty smiled looking up at him. "If you want to tell me" She said looking at his eyes. Daniel smiled and reached for one of her hands and held it up to him. Betty just observed him wondering what he was going to do. He brought his hand to his chest and held it there. She looked back at his eyes curiously. "You're a beautiful person, Betty." he said simply with a smile and an endearing look in his eyes. Betty smiled.

He brought his hand to her face still holding her hand to him. Betty looked at his eyes, feeling butterflies from his soft touch. He smiled looking into her eyes and gently pulled her face to his and kissed her, the blasts and flashes going off in the background. Betty brought her free hand to his on her face. When he pulled back he looked at her with a light smile.

She looked into his eyes and slowly released her hand from him and brought her hands around his neck and pulled him down to her for another heart-blasting kiss: the one true time Betty felt fireworks from kissing someone, and she was surrounded by them in her favorite place with her favorite person. Daniel brought his hands around her waist bringing her closer to him. When Betty pulled back from him, looking at his eyes, she smiled breathless. "So we were in front of each other this whole time." She said with a grin.

He smiled. "We just had to look closer" he added and pulled her back to him for another sparks-flying mind-blowing incredible kiss. The fireworks went off in the night sky painting the bridge they found friendship at with light.

* * *

_**AN:** **Hope you enjoyed this cute little one-shot! Happy 4th of July! early! lol :P**_


End file.
